Poezija // Milutin Bojić
Pesme Pesme, vi ste deca trenutaka raznih, Trenutaka bola, ljubomore, slasti, Trenutaka sreće, pesme želja maznih, Vi ste podne noći.ponoć dnevne strasti. Po čitave dane tekle ste bez reda, Jedna iza druge bez ikakve veze, Čas kô zrela deca, čas kô čeda bleda, Čas kô hrast divljačne, čas tihe kô breze. Ja znam, u njima sam protivrečan bio, Mrzeo što volim, kitio se blatom, Čas pljuvao svakog, čas se kô crv vio, Čas vitezom bio, čas divljačnim bratom. O, zar dva trenutka mogu biti ista, Zar dve suze samo jednako su sveže? U njima je duša trenutna i čista, Duša kad trenuci gube se i beže. Pesme mojih dana posmrtna su lista. Misao Ona će doći u sjaju i smela, Velika, gorda i božanski stroga, Doneće novi poziv novog dela, Satansku snagu i miloštu Boga. I ti si tako došla bez predznaka I tiho mreže obmotala plave, Kô u dan sveti plamenoga zraka, Uz pesmu ludo prosanjane jave. I nosiće me kroz prostore večne, Proučićemo sunca i magline, Oblake mrke, trag putanje I razumeti himnu Veličine. Najzad će kô ti, nenadno uteći Da više nikad ne javi se nikom; Večnost će nad njom opelo izreći. Umreće mirno, nepraćena vikom. A ti kad odeš, još uvek ću čuti Reč tvoje krvi, i miris tvog Hoću Ispuniće mi svaki damar puti, Kad modra magla razastre se noću. Znaću da mnome krv tvoja se pljuska Puna srebrnog i sunčanog tkanja. Taj svet, za koga nema rastojanja, Gde sva je prošlost jedna pruga uska, Podsmevaće se bogu očajanja. Religija Ne! Ne dajte umu da gospodar bude! On se svemu smeje satanski i stravno I rasparčan bludi poput gole lude I razdrljiv mrce ceri se ogavno. Sa detinjskim smehom sluša tmulu lupu Istrulih lubanja i pust cvokot zuba; Dok mu vise grudi i mre snaga gruba, Sa pohlepom steže zarđalu kupu. I gust otrov pije pun truleži smradne, I to zove pivom što istinom poji. A kad ledna slana iznenada padne, Nem, smućen, lešine po pepelu broji. O, pusti da zvezde idu svojim tokom. Neka mru nebesa i sunca se gase! Ne beščasti nebo poganičkim okom: Ti neznaš reč Večnost, ne pojmiš mu glase. Usamljen na žalu sprženom i golom, Gde govori talas i gde oluj riče, Ili južni vetar igra se topolom, Ili gladan galeb iznad stena kriče, O, tu slušaj Boga, a umu se ceri Što jauče bolno glasom crnog Jude: Tad se srce klanja jednoj novoj veri, Tad ljubav i mržnja svoj mu venac nude. Ne, ne dajte umu da gospodar bude! Razvejane vatre Kroz vekove duge pale se i trnu Vatre ludske moći, vere i saznanja, Na njima se greje Um pun pokajanja, I, zastrašen, njima noć razgrće crnu. I vatre se gase tiho ili s praskom I nove se dižu kô himna razdanja A sav stari blesak u pepelu sanja, Razočaran taštom gordošću i laskom. Misao umrlu prah neznanja zaspe, Ali avet njena, podsmehom prezrenja, Srami ohol idol mladih pokolenja, Što čezne da staru laž iz sebe raspe. To je večno ista priča iste patnje: Obučen u isti oblak iskušenja, Zvezdar traži žudno izvore spasenja, I klone i čeka dan smrti i pratnje. Umrla je slava herojstva i skaske, A spomen nemoći, Moloh svih vremena, Ždere nove žrtve, kojima je cena Obeščašćen lovor i klik glupe praske. Bog istine samo pepelištem luta, Gde misao ljudska smrvljena se zgara; On je uvek tu, kad groblje se otvara I prosipa suze od kuta do kuta. On, grobar džinovskih ugaslih vatara. Mrtvi Bogovi Mudrosti dosta! O, pali smo nisko. U večnu noć nas naše vode zublje, A čini nam se sunce nam je blisko. Mremo bez svesti, tonemo sve dublje. Raskrstili smo sa prošlošću gnjilom, U noć zala je pogrebosmo celu, Budućnost svojim ljuljuška nas krilom. Sami u svome grcamo opelu, A čini nam se to je pesma dana, Pesma spasenja i života mlada. Krijemo prošlost s pohlepnošću vrana, Grcamo u snu večnih maskarada, A čini nam se da zderasmo maske. Razlupali smo bogove i gordi Slušamo golih reči prazne praske. I slični divljoj Atilinoj hordi, Žrtvenike smo razvejali davno. I sad bez vere u magle jesenje Dršćemo bledi i plačemo stravno: Srušenog hrama davi nas kamenje. Pustoš bez iskre svetlosti što plama Svud oko nas je, a nama se čini Istine zublja da gori u nama I da nas vodi nebeskoj visini. Zar je već jesen čovekovih dana Posula inje po srcu, zatrne Poslednji spomen prošlih velikana? A svetlost kamo da iz magle crne Vodi nas Bogu? Boga, Boga kamo? Istina vaša i nauka nova Večito groblje umova je samo, A nad njim sjakte Vavilonska slova. O ja bih rado priče praiskonske, Ja volim bajke: mladosti su pune, U njima jek je trube jerihonske, Dok vaša sreća po grobljima trune. Nek' moja sreća sanja i na laži. Više je volim no nauke vaše: I ludu mladost moje oko traži, A najmudriji grobari ga plaše. U duge, kišne i jesenje noći Kraj razrušenih gledam žrtvenika. Besciljan život bez vere i moći Bludi po magli i grca bez krika. Lepota Ti gledaš vodopad kako se penuši, Slušaš fijuk vetra kraj rečnih obala, I osećaš maglu što štipa i guši, No ne vidiš sunce u bari sred kala. Gledaš kako grana za granom se suši I preliva jesen iznad morskih vala Umornoga sunca hiljadama šara I mre tisuć boja šumom četinara. I gledaš kad jutro iz ložnice stupa, I slušaš kleptanje izgladnele čaplje, Gledaš kako mesec mlekom brda kupa I sanjiva rosa jutrom s ruža kaplje, I ne vidiš ništa i koračaš dalje Plačući što nebo samo sumor šalje. O, misliš li, možda, postoji Lepota Daleka i čudna, nepojamna nikom? Bludeći je tražiš stazama života, Očajno je kličeš svojom grubom vikom, A vreteno svoje Parka kad razmota, Smućen ćeš čeznuti za slućenom slikom Neznane Lepote. Čuj, u tebi sve je: Tobom cvet miriše, tobom sunce greje, Tobom nebo plače, tobom gore cepte, U carstvu lepote žena krunu nosi, Tobom ponoć bludi, tobom zvezde trepte, Tobom zlo se ceri, tobom samrt kosi, Anđeo i demon tobom s neba sleću — Tobom Gospod živi, svetovi se kreću. Poezija Oči smo tvoje svi pili po redu, Rumena nedra zagadili gnojem, I iscepanu, ranjavu i sedu Progonismo te uprljanu znojem. Pod nogom tvojom vekovi su klizli, Vek svaki nove tražio ti psalme; Čas razdrljenoj telo su ti grizli, Čas kitili te krunama od palme. Ne kuni danas vek proklet i mali: Deca su naša zapojena kugom, Vode su naše zlatom zatrovali, Groblja su naša preorali plugom. Za sobom vuci kroz ulice mukom Idola tisuć s kojih prah smo strli I slušaj rulju gde urliče hukom I bezdni s novim ripidama hrli. Hramove tražiš? Pali su oltari. U verigama tuđim mru nam časno Sva osećanja, jer smo im grobari I sramimo se izreći ih glasno. O, plači vreme lažnog ushićenja, O, plači ropstvo rođenoga sina, O, plači vidik trulih pokolenja, O, plači život izgaženog krina. Plači Smrt svoju kojoj nema vaskrsenj Veruju Verujem sebi u dan iskušenja, Kad reč se tuđa ispred mene stavi; Verujem sebi u dan razorenja, Pobednom pesmom smrt kad demon slavi; Verujem sebi u dane prezrenja, Pogrdnih reči val kada me plavi; Verujem sebi i snagom titana, Zaklapam groblja iznurenih dana. Jer ne plašim se leševa što vele: I mi smo hteli to, što ti bi hteo, No zalud božju iskru ljudi žele: Pašćeš pod jaram kao i svet ceo; Duge su borbe taj zakon zavele, A trnov venac sam je Gospod spleo. — Verujem sebi, ne plašim se reči: Ja imam Boga, pred kim se ne kleči. Verujem sebi u časove tame. Kad ječi tartar i kad bakar bljuje; Verujem u čas i pogrde same, Kad mi u lice smeje se i pljuje, Verujem sebi u časove čame. Molitvom, koju moj Bog samo čuje, Dižem se iznad luciferskog besa, Čarobnih maga i satirskog plesa. Lutalice Znamo da smo se sreli ko lutalice hučne I da nosimo sobom miris svetova prošlih, Da naš je zanos samo dodir voda nadošlih I da naš put nas zove u sfere nedokučne. I grozničavo sobom ispunjavamo vreme, Bojimo noć i vazduh i vidik svojim dahom Jer znamo, sve umreće zdrobljeno jednim mahom, Kad oči pune želja u oblak nov ustreme. Da li će lik voljeni ostati skriven na dnu Sjajan i kada mraz nam orosi kose sede? Da li? Jer s novom zorom najlepše zvezde blede, A vek vekove zove i kad bogovi padnu! Da li smo zato noćas čuli plač vasione? Da li se zato suton u našem oku čita? — Dve kraj nas huče reke. Svom idolu svaka hita, Nikad se videti neće. Zato su mračne one. Herostrati Umrlo je vreme pokopalo barde, U razritom vrtu nestalo je staza, Spavaju heroji, trunu alebarde, A s maglenog vrha krupan sneg se silaza. I sve mi se čini: to smo negda čuli, I čekamo dan da zlatne kiše pljusnu; Samo nema Prošlost svoju decu huli, Dok Budućnost prazna tutnji kao u snu. Umorno je sunce stvaranja i nada, A duboka ponoć grobnice rasklapa, Prošlih dana kraj nas teče maskarada, Gde Um, trošni starac, Sumnjom se poštapa. Sva ta prošlost svoj je odigrala tanac: Vratiti se neće. Mi, sinovi njeni, Na putanji blatnoj nepoznat smo stranac, Naš hor slab je njine trublje da zameni. Strah nas je od sunca, noć nas užasava, A Moloh zažaren celu volju guta. Kuda iz tamnice sa sedmoro brava? Kuda, dok nas Minos u lance ne sputa? Iznad naših glava leden vetar briše; Zalud naša dleta i napori dugi: Ni rušiti ništa mi nemamo više, i hramove već su porušili drugi. Plačemo kad ponoć pred oči nam navre, Stid nas da bez venca mremo u osami, I dižemo s mukom gorostasne lavre, Da bismo ih svesno sagoreli sami. O, dokle će tako ironija mozga Lutati i mreti poput snežna prama! Lozama je našim salomljena rozga, U buktinji našoj nestalo je plama: Herostrati mi smo bez faklje, bez hrama. Mladost Ja znam samo hoću, a ne znam šta hoću, Stotinu bih stvari u jedan mah hteo, Bežao bih u svet, tražio samoću I, kad bih mogao, na nebo se peo; Svirao, pevao, bez reda i veze Melodije lude, očajne i drske, Kako plamti nebo, kako plaču breze, Kako svira vetar i vapiju trske. Kao kakav divljak azijskih plemena, Što besni od bola, a nesrećan nije, Šibajući tela obnaženih žena U daire lupa, jauče i pije, Zatim traži pesme dotle nečuvene, da taj bol bez bola iz grudi mu gone, I ja praskam, besnim, krv struji kroz mene I stotine struna u svesti mi zvone. U koštac sa sudbom! Tada praskam, dokle Ne klonem sav smožden kao trula masa; Tada, kao čovek koga Gospod prokle, Hulim Boga, da se nebo ustalasa. To sazrela mladost nekog cilja traži: Htela bi iz duše, iz srca, iz grudi, Čak i bol bi htela: kad je bol razdraži, Da se troši, krši, i besni i ludi. Pod letnjim suncem Kako opojno miriše lipa I tihe noćne seni mru, Dok crven bakar zrake sipa I teško diše vlat u snu. Duboko, nemo želje mru. Grudi su tako pesme pune, Da žudno žele suza slast. A zrele volje biju strune, I šušnjem čezne stolet hrast: Gospodnjih suza želi slast. Sve zažareno siše, srče Rastočenoga sunca tuč, A greh u senci narda hrče I zagašeni sreće luč Mre, dok ga sunca mije tuč. Zaspala sreća teško spava, A nad njom žudi jasmin snen, Licem joj bol se razigrava I strašću diše zreli klen. Pohotno šumi jasmin snen. Kad požar koji snagom doji Pepelom zaspe zvezda prah, Sreća će himnu da zapoji Prosuće vence ruža Bah, Grunuće snage vulkan plah Večito sunce (Iz epopeje Volja) U noći blage, čarobne i strasne, Kad osećanja drhću kao senke, Kad plaču negde violine glasne I ječi pesma s kakve terevenke, Kad bolni mesec sija iznad mene, A vedro nebo blista se u miru, Zelene vode, strašću opijene Spavaju, neme kô sfings u Misiru. Svečani mir kad rastre svoje mreže: Ja strašnom kletvom kunem nebo mlako. Ja hoću buru punu moći sveže; Ne život koji umire polako. Ja hoću mesec da se krvav stresa, Da kao besan kroz oblake dere, Da nebo huči i tutnji od besa, Da grozni Vulkan jarom zemlju ždere; Da zemlja stenje, da ključaju vode, Debeli oblak da me tučom bije, Da munja šiba kroz nebesne svode, Da se pakao kroz oblake lije! Ah to ja hoću i pun strašne volje, Da grmim kroz noć, da odjeknu gore. Strašan kô tigar kad se žrtvom kolje, Besan, kô morski vali kad se bore, Da zatalasam snagom reči smele Zaspalo more mrtvih ideala; Da gazim travke istrule i svele; Da preko groblja pobeđenih zala, Da preko stenja, kroz slojeve magle, Ranjav od puta, a pun svete vere, Nesrećne žrtve, što su glave sagle, Vodim ka suncu gde se lovor bere. Hoću da noge sputaju nam lanci, I moja ruka lance da raskida, I tad sa užasom dok grme proplanci, Da i sam Gospod u strahu zarida, Da božje suze krvave i vruće, Guste i mrke kao kapi smole, Peku nam lica i mišice gole, Dok Delo stvara smelo nam pregnuće. Tad razlupavši bogove od medi, Gvozdenom voljom, uz potoke znoja, Strašnom da kičma cepa se i ledi, Besni, kô žuti mravi usred boja, Na zaleđeno stići ćemo more, U plavom sjaju, gde se led preliva, A rumen sunca vrh smrznute kore Dršće kô tiče kad na zimi sniva. Tu gde glečeri zamišljeni ćute I strašnom jekom gde se led survava, A usov briše zamagljene pute I večni prasak borbu predočava, Tu hoću život, tu gde trenut svaki Znači večitu borbu svesna rada, Gde igra Sreća kao vazduh laki Stojeći izmeđ' Pobede i Pada; Gde čovek krvav od borbe i leda Dok brekću žile, a oko mu gori, Željno u večno Sunce holo gleda; Za trenutak gleda i opet se bori. Bori za trenutak nadzemaljske sreće, Da sunce gleda ledeno i vrelo; Za svaki pogled glavu pod nož meće, A uvek hoće i to hoće smelo. Ali kad padne, brekćući pomamno Poslednjom moći u poslednjem ropcu, Tonući pod led ne propada sramno, No sličan smrtno ranjenome kopcu, On udovima, što ih Smrt već steže, Razriva... čupa... krvlju vodu boji. Na daleko se pad njegov razleže, Grob njegov dugo kao spomen stoji. Zadivljen tamo s gomilom ću stati. Tu ću joj reći: „Evo ovde živi. Ovde je život što ne zna da pati: Bori se, stvaraj, a Suncu se divi.“ Iznad moći I Gvozden je očaj zgrčio mi čula, A Lucifer mi belim smehom zlobi, Jer srušena je slava carskih kula, I zmijski plamen moždinu mi drobi. Vaj, dali ste mi sunce puno geme, Puno biljura, rastočena zlata. Sad prokišnjava trulog doma sleme: S božanskog kipa patina je sprata. Ja nemam sunca. Proćerdah ga glupo. Prostorom praznim sed novembar cvili; Tren drske šale platio sam skupo, Ljubičast plamen tek zgarištem čili. Ja nemamsunca koje ste mi dali, A ono davno roj zvezda mi rasu: Našto mi venci, napukli kinvali? U bronzan sud mi Gospod vino sasu. Utonulo je. Ne vraća se više Podne je prošlo sobom sažeženo. A crne kapi novembarske kiše Škropi nezrelo vlaće, razneseno. Plač s vavilonskih voda nek me skoli I plač proroka iznad palog Grada ...Ja mesto plača imam podsmeh holi, A on me mrvi, drobi i potkrada. Plača mi dajte, plača, gorka plača, Da njim zarđa nad vlastitih uza! Sprženom šumom sebičnost korača: Podsmeh me grči jer nemam suza. II Prometej gordo na steni je propet I kliče pesmu duboku i retku, Podsmeh čežnjiv skovanom svršetku Odbeglo sunce ukrao sam opet. Ukrao sam ga okupano prahom Prostora novih nebesnih slojeva, Pepelom novih zvezdanih rojeva, Ali gord nisam. Gledam ga sa strahom. To nije isto sunce. Sad je smrzlo. Ali smrznut moj potok, i svenut Hrast mladi što je opao za trenut. U podu sunce mi je skrzlo. Izmrvljeno je sunce, kao i ja. Dršćemo ludo. Vaj, sad plač tek želim, Hteo bih suzom da se razveselim, Jer mozgom mojim hladna sikće zmija: Sunce je smrzlo ili — jače sija. Onima što plaču Ja hoću da radim ne gubeći vreme, Da ne kukam posle kako nemam sreće, Kako je za borbu slabo moje pleće I kako su ljudi stene gluhe, neme. Ja hoću da radim, ja tražim života, Ne plašim se borbe, u nju stupam smelo. Ja hoću da stvorim puno snage delo. Ne plaši me moja vlastita Golgota. Kidajući sebe, ja hoću da stvaram, Da čeličnim dletom čvrsti kamen param I da stvorim delo što vremenu preti. Da salomim lenost ovog mlakog društva, Punog ženskih ćudi i muškog mekuštva. Sada! Plač ne trpim: plač se grozno sveti. Hamletstvo I mladost naša, mesto silne snage I stvarnog rada na mislima smelim, Sentimentalnosti se daje duhom celim Bez malo volje i istinske snage. I mesto snažni, kao mladost što je, Da radom, puni osećaja sveti', Pomoću borbe stižemo ka meti, Stvaramo štogod: Mi se kao Hamlet Predamo Bogu sumnje duše svoje. Svakidašnja pesma Dani, kako tutnji vaš džinovski huk! Ko raspuklo zvono plaču zore vaše, Kô na piru smrti razlupane čaše, Kako pun je strave prošlih noći muk! Dani, ustavite svoj demonski trk! Mladost neće doći više s vencem ruža, Grobar brzo blatna zategnuće uža I kô predznak pašće list sveo i mrk. Sunce mučno bije kroz oblaka sloj, Razvejava bura rascvetani badem, A ja zalud miris, zalud sunca kradem, Jer julskih je dana sve to manji broj. O, ne dalje, dani. Neka Kronos star Dâ mi večno Danas, da me suncem doji, S vetrom nek Lepota "Eoe!" zapoji: Još hoću da srčem ispečeni nar. Praznik Dosadni dani u mlakosti blede, Svud mrtve senke, skalupljene želje, Mračne kô ambis, pobožne kô Vede Molitve... Vreme melje, melje, melje. Otklonite mi svoje mrtve senke: Ispljuvaću vam pogane oltare I razdrljiću u svetinji ženke I izgrebaću stubove i šare! Kako me tište ti bogovi sviju! Kako si bedan, Bože miliona! U tačne sate himne ti se viju I bruji pesma s ukradenih zvona. Kako si bedan ti što bludiš samac U duge dane znoja i bespuća, I u dan jedan pružaš masi mamac: Oproštaj greha i krstić od pruća! O, u te dane svetinje i mira U mojoj duši besni bura srama, Igraju bludne gomile kumira U jednom crnom kovčegu od čama. Ja tada bežim u kraje neznane, Do u sred puste smelo mogu reći: Ja praznik stvaram i praznične dane, Kad svome Bogu tamjan ću prižeći. Mirno čekam Nesreće sitne, svakodnevne, male Postale su mi igračke i lutke; Preko njih retko ja prelazim ćutke: one me za rad još jače razgale. Zar da mi oči od suza crvene Zbog tih majušnih oblačaka dima? Sa zadovoljstvom uživam u njima; Veće nesreće dočekaće mene. Ja mirno čekam tu nesreću veću. No ona mora doći sasvim kasno. Tad ću početi ponosno i strasno Da u nesreći sebi stvaram sreću. S tobom da patim O, koliko se ljudskih duša muči! Toliko gorkih udaraca trpe, A divlja sudba sav im život crpe I poji čašom ocata i žuči. A kako patim kad me sreća ospe, Jer zverskim okom paćenik me strelja: U duši punoj životinjskih želja On želi krv da iz grudi mi prospe. Utišaj srce. Žali svoga druga! U svome srcu i ja bole jatim. Zar mrziš mene? Brat se bratu ruga. O daj da patim, da sa tobom patim, Ta srećan bićeš imajući druga! Vrane Gledao sam dugo kako lete vrane. Crne kao mladost kad u nevrat tone. U daljini zapad katkad bleskom plane, A nad njime sivi oblaci se gone. Bez krika, bez cilja letele su vrane. Crne, istovetne, strašnu priču zbore, Kako je užasno s drugim jednak biti. Tišina: prolaznost I večnost se bore. Sve kraj mene pada u njihove niti. Ala je užasno s drugim jednak biti! Krik jedan, pun strasti, začu se u noći. To vran jedan kriknu. Jato za njim grnu. A on je kliktao, svestan svoje moći, I vodio cilju braću svoju crnu. Ćuteći su vrane letele u noći. Ja sam zadrhtao. Čini mi se tada Da sam bio sličan kakvoj čednoj ženi, Što, pošavši stazom na kojoj se pada, Trza se, a stid joj obraze crveni. Te večeri Volja rodi se u meni. Hod Ja se smejem onom što detinjstvo žali, One blede dane tuđih nadahnuća, Nepojamne tuge, nesvesnih čeznuća: Velik dan je bio kad smo dušom pali. Velik dan je bio kad smo dušom pali, Jer zarida Gospod u dnu duše naše, Jer je pala vera što nam drugi daše, I u medno tele kip se boga sali. Od tog dana mi smo, kroz močar i kao, Gde se treset slaže, tonuli sve dublje I očajnim krikom sve drskije, grublje Naš glas je, pun vere, svog Apola zvao. Danas strašni samum naša čela šiba, Neizvesnost podlo naše žudnje spliće, I ipak mi svesno verujemo: sviće, Mada rovit temelj pod nama se giba. Mi čekamo užas i iz dana u dan Verujemo gordo u sunca i boje, U želje i dela i idole svoje, U sav svet taj možda i lažan i čudan. Verujemo smelo do poslednjeg trena, Jer to naš je psalam na rođenoj struni. I, dok luda mladost život slašću puni, Možda sve je manje alema na kruni I željeno vino biva lažna pena. Zavet Još u moje lice bol ne zari reza I besane noći iz oka ne zbore Ni za krst rođeni da me sudba veza, A zenice tužno na pepelu gore. Ipak u samoći kad mi noga drzne I velika ponoć večnu pesmu počne, Osetim, u meni reka suza mrzne, I olovni mrak mi sklapa kapke očne. Jer znam, današnje će želje biti trome Kad slomljen, vrh prazne životne ću staze, Gledati gde prete bure sve da slome, A jezerom mojih zadnje rode gaze. Sunce, tad, kad budem presit svega mreo, Svetli, da s očiju punim tvoga bleska Zaspim gutajući tvoj poljubac vreo I ne vidim rulju što drugome pljeska. Moje Volim kad kô danas utonem u sebe, Kad kroz mene klizi sav svet jedan čitav, I ne slušam kako samrt noktom grebe I kako se na me ceri život mlitav. Usamljen i vedar u tom slatkom trenu, Svestan svog života, neznanog za druge, Kad se misli moje i gube i venu Bez spomena svakog i bez pompe duge, Sa slašću ja misli sahranjujem redom. Znam da to je moje, To je svesno groblje gde se tone gredom. To veliko svetlo od sviju skriveno Od svakog trenuta nov svet za se stvara. Neka vrišti život. Oko ispiveno Tu će naći sebe što se sobom stvara. To veliko Moje ni strast ne obara. Priča o zmiji Usahnuh bez bola, a vatreni pijuk Lubanju mi drobi i mozak mi kida, U praznome srcu svira straha fijuk, A rođena duša bez suza mi rida. Težak opor miris, pun leša i smole, Davi me, a vazduh sumporast i topal Nedra mi i usne i mišice gole Kameni ko meko drvo rečni opal. Opijen opažam jednu belu zmiju U kovitlac juri, jezikom palaca. Njene bele oči u mraku me piju A modar joj jezik na me otrov baca. Beskrajna i hladna oko moga čela Obvila se triput. Krv u mozgu ključa: Nit beskrajnih misli u njemu se splela, A svest puna mraka jauče bez luča. Izmučen tim hladnim, čudnim vencem sena, Hiljadu ideja u svom mozgu čujem, No sve se rastura u mehure pene, A na samog sebe ja u besu pljujem. Ceo svet ideja što navire tokom, Rođenim Mojsijem zamrznut, ne teče, Proklet da rođenjem završi se rokom I da prvom kapi svoju nemoć reče. O, kako je strašna ta zmija što kreće I ritam i misli, a krila im reže; Danima me muči: pruža slave cveće, No čim pruži ruku, cveće nije sveže. Nemoćan da svučem tog kepečkog džina, Puštam da me kroz mrak kô Ulisa vodi, A Haron, dok laje praznim Adom psina, U knjigu bez strana dan za danom svodi. Dok pada kiša (Noć) Hiljade ideja umire u meni A ja sam nemoćan da bar jednu shvatim. Ko zna koliko sreće svaki trenut pleni, Koliko bolova ne znajući patim. Ideje se gone i nikada kraja. Ja kroz prozor gledam krupne kapi kiše: Rađaju se slike i pakla i raja I novi trenutak stare slike briše. Ja u te časove klonulosti same, Kad dosadna kiša sa vetrom se gloži, Kada pada suton pun straha i čame I bol pun nirvane za bolom se množi, U taj čas kad čovek, sit besciljne huke, Pojmi svoje ništa i sebe se gnuša, I tad, kao kruna čovekove bruke, Propalih ideja kada kikot sluša, Kad jedak, pun zverstva, steže mozak vreo I — trenutom jednim iz borbe se sklanja... Kad mesto života što je mnogo hteo Leži leš i težnja od svih težnji manja: Hvat sirove zemlje — tad, više no ikad, Ja osećam volja da u meni jača I zbori mi: Čovek neće pasti nikad, Jer on zna da preko grobova korača. Da. U tom haosu ideja i reči, Dok umire ne smem, a rađa se smeću, Kroz muziku želja jedan akord ječi, Jedan ritam zvoni: Moram naći sreću Smeh Koliko puta hoću u samoći Da znam šta tuga, bol i patnja znači. Pitam se uvek hoću li ja moći Ostati čovek kad se nebo mrači. I zato rado ja bih patnje hteo, Hoću bolove sve veće i veće, Da bih bar posle, ponosan i smeo, Znao šta znači svaki trenut sreće, Da znam da svaki čas isplatih časno. No svest ponosno reče mi: O stani, Što nikad nisi zaplakao glasno, Nikad ne reče ni o jednoj rani, Što o patnjama mučao si mukom? Znači li sve to da u tvom životu Ne beše bola praćena jaukom, Da ne oseti očaja strahotu? O, patio si. No s ponosom holim Od čoveka si suze svoje krio, Jer suza uvek znači jedno molim A ti ponosan u bolu si bio. Što više bola, više ima svesti, Sam u svom bolu čovek biva Bogom. Smejao si se ne stežući pesti A strasti svoje gazio si nogom. Smej se; pun žuči smehom bol uguši. Kad život preti, smehom se uzvisi I bićeš svestan u srcu i duši Da nikad sramno pokleknuo nisi. O, smejaću se smehom koji čini Da cepti lišće i jablani goli, Smehom da Gospod plače na visini I svet razdražen kune me i moli. Da. Celom svetu smejaću se drsko. U ludom smehu mudrost ću mu reći. A kada umrem, pljuvaće me mrsko, Ko proklet ludak ja ću u grob leći. Nad grobom mojim, ko mog smeha senka, Vodiće bure besna terevenka. Iznad moći Kako mi očajno slike ko crv mozgom gmižu I kako ludo gore I kako modre senke sa dna duše dižu. Njine se bolne pesme kô De profundis hore I vidim bitku njinu, Gde se kô drevne vojske o bednu prevlast bore. Hrlite, sinovi moji! Zalud vam glave ginu, Moj duh vam nije odan, Hoće da tela vaša u zaborav se srinu. O, ja kad rat vam slušam, kô jezik tutnji mi srodan. Hteo bih da ga stavim U večnu pesmu, ali svaki vojnik vaš je prodan Da mre u meni i kad ja smrt mu gnevom slavim, Da Bogom mojim biva... — Tad putem neka hrle, ne mogu da ih smlavim. Neka u meni umre kô cvet sa šturih njiva I neka se pogrebe Kô zvuk zaludna vetra nad lišćem svelih iva Ta pozornica Sebe. * * * (Noćas sam slušao tajom koja brodi) Noćas sam slušao tajom kako brodi U duboko ništa jedan čas za drugim Kad se modar mesec kupao u vodi I zborile tuje u senkama dugim. Neka tiha svetlost zadrhta iz mraka Kô mesečev blesak što pepeli grane, I ma noć da beše, ja čuh jato svraka Iz slavujskih gnezda prhnu u jablanje. O, duboko tada osetih u meni Pritajen bol kako se glasno zacereka, On zna da će najzad sve da zajeseni, Mesto nara biće kiparis i smreka. On zna svoje vreme i prikriven čeka